villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nigel (Cheetah)
Nigel is a supporting antagonist in Disney's 1989 live-action film Cheetah. He is an opportunistic Englishman who figures he can make a fortune by racing Duma against local greyhounds and betting on her to lose. He teams up with an unscrupulous storekeeper named Mr. Patel and a Kenyan poacher named Abdullah. He was portrayed by the late Anthony Baird, who also played April in Death Is Part of the Process. History Mr. Patel offers to buy Duma, but Susan refuses. When they leave the store, Patel explains to Nigel that he has an uncle in India that races cheetahs against greyhounds, and he could become rich if he could do the same with Duma. Meanwhile, Patel and Nigel hire Abdullah to kidnap Duma. Patel explains that cheetahs are sprinters, not distance runners. He plans to make the race just long enough that the cheetah will run out of steam. Unlike all the other gamblers, he will bet on the dogs and make a fortune. The night before Ted and Susan are to leave Africa, the three men break into the house, steal Ted's whistle, and use it to lure Duma away. After a tearful goodbye with Morogo, the family stops at Patel's store to get gasoline. Patel sees the tears in Susan's eyes and asks if she is crying over losing her pet. Ted realizes Patel could not know about Duma's disappearance and then notices that Abdullah is wearing shoes made from old tires, just like the tracks they found around Duma's mother's corpse. Ted tries to convince his parents that Patel kidnapped Duma, but they insist the animal is out "exploring". Across the Great Rift, the children find Abdullah's camp protected by a high fence and trip wires. They wait for nightfall before sneaking in. Along with a stack of fliers advertising Duma's race against the greyhounds, they find cheetah skins drying on the walls. Hearing Duma's whimpers, they enter a barn and find her locked in a cage. Susan and Ted go into a cabin looking for something to break the lock and are jumped by Abdullah. Nigel and Patel arrive and the three men argue over what to do with them. Abdullah wants to kill them, but Nigel suggests they lock them in the cage until after the race. When the men drive away with Duma, Morogo comes out of hiding. Susan, who was watching the trio, gives him the combination to unlock the cage. The children reach the racetrack in time to hear the cheetah-greyhound race being announced. Patel crows to Nigel that he has bet a fortune that Duma will lose. Duma takes an early lead in the race, but as the race progresses the greyhounds catch up, then pass the cat. Ted grabs a policeman's whistle and blows. Hearing the whistle, Duma gets a second wind and wins by five lengths, forcing Nigel and Patel to compensate all bets. Personality Nigel is a cruel, sadistic, and manipulative person. He is shown to be extremely disrespectful, insulting, and abusive towards Duma for not going far. Quotes Gallery Nigel at Patel's store.PNG|Nigel at Mr. Patel's store Patel planning to race Duma against greyhounds.PNG|Mr. Patel telling Nigel about his uncle's plan to race Duma against greyhounds. Patel and Nigel planning to race Duma.PNG|Nigel and Mr. Patel telling Abdullah about their plan to make Duma race against greyhounds. Abdullah, Patel and Nigel arrive at the Johnson house.PNG|The trio arrive at the Johnson house to steal Ted's whistle and capture Duma. Abdullah and Nigel.PNG|Nigel giving his flashlight to Mr. Patel to look for Ted's whistle. Nigel's motorcycle.PNG|Nigel insulting Duma for not going far. Abdullah Patel and Nigel.PNG|Nigel and Mr. Patel after Abdullah captures Ted and Susan. Abdullah driving to Nairobi.PNG|Nigel and his friends on their way to Nairobi. Nigel smiling.PNG|Nigel's evil grin. Patel and Nigel at Nairobi Downs.PNG|Nigel and Mr. Patel bragging about them being rich if Duma loses the race. Patel and Nigel.PNG|Nigel and Patel's defeat: Forced to compensate all bets after Duma wins the race. Videos Cheetah- Mr. Patel's plan|Mr. Patel telling Nigel about his plan to race Duma against greyhounds Cheetah- Nigel's plan|Nigel and Mr. Patel telling Abdullah about their plan to race Duma against greyhounds Cheetah- Abdullah trains Duma|The gamblers train Duma to race Cheetah- Abdullah captures Ted and Susan|The gamblers imprison Ted and Susan Cheetah- Mr. Patel and Nigel's defeat|Nigel and Mr. Patel lose the bet Navigation Category:Opportunists Category:Criminals Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Liars Category:Greedy Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Successful Category:Kidnapper Category:Stalkers Category:Dimwits Category:Sadists Category:Thief Category:Male Category:Gamblers Category:Slaver Category:Poachers Category:Addicts Category:Gaolers Category:Sophisticated Category:Wrathful Category:Oppressors Category:Provoker Category:Abusers Category:Mongers Category:Outcast Category:Wealthy Category:Deal Makers Category:Extravagant Category:Delusional Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Obsessed Category:Cheater Category:On & Off Category:Elderly Category:Smugglers